A. Field
This invention relates to the field of application of the labels to any substrates, in particular optically variable security elements, such as holograms, to papers of value, such as bank notes. The invention relates specifically to a method for producing an embossing foil suitable therefor, a corresponding embossing foil and a method for transferring labels from said embossing foil to a substrate.
B. Related Art
Applying labels to papers of value or any other objects serves to protect products since the labels have special authenticity features that are difficult to forge, such as holographic diffraction structures. For applying the labels to the particular substrates, numerous methods have been proposed that have in common transferring the labels from a transfer foil to the substrate surface by an embossing die, usually a hot stamping die, whereby the transfer foil is regularly not transferred at the same time.